Young Flash
by TheFlashUniverse
Summary: Barry lived an ordinary life in Central City as a 14 Year old Freshman. He had ordinary parents, an ordinary best friend, an ordinary school and ordinary life all together. That is, until October 12th when his life was changed forever. This story is ultimately Barry x Kara but the first couple chapters are Barry x Sara.
1. The Accident

**This is a story mainly about Barry and his adventures through high school and I thought a lot about it and decided to make this fan fiction about Barry and Sara and Kara is just one of his best friends sorry if you don't like it, just how I want to do it. I don't own anything, DC and CW do. Also I may get somethings wrong as I am English and don't know much about America's education system. Enjoy!**

~~Barry's POV~~

Barry lived an ordinary life in Central City as a 14 Year old Freshman. He had ordinary parents, an ordinary best friend, an ordinary schook and ordinary life all together. That is, until October 12th when his life was flipped upside down.

Barry's eyes started to open as his pupils adjusted to the light. He blinked a few times before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He twisted to the side and stood up, stretching. He sleepily walked over to his Fish tank and grabbed the fish food next to it. He poured a reasonable amount in, before walking out of his room and into the bathroom and having a short shower. He dried himself and got dressed in a pair of Black jeans, a black top and his favourite Red Jacket as well as his red converses. He ran down the stairs and saw his parents making some breakfast at the table, his father being the first to greet him.

"Morning slugger," Henry Allen said to his son.

"Morning dad," Barry happily replied.

"How's my beautiful boy?" His mother asked with her award winning smile.

"I'm great mom, thanks," Barry said, sitting at the table and speedily eating his breakfast and giving his parents hugs before pretty much running as he was in a happy mood. Barry was a huge science nerd and couldn't wait until he gets to see the Particle Accelerator turn on in person. He ran to the biggest house on the block and knocked on the door, being greeted by Robert Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated here in Central City.

"Hey Barry, Oliver is just grabbing his bag and he will be right with you," He said as Oliver walked up behind him.

"Hey Barry," Oliver said giving his dad a hug and then him mom.

"Hey Ollie, you ready to go?" Barry asked.

"Yeah let's go," Ollie said answering his question.

They walked down the driveway and started walking to school while Barry attempted to explain the science behind the Particle Accelerator to Oliver, but of course it goes way over his head.

"And that's why the particle accelerator will change the world!" Barry exclaimed as they arrived.

"Yeah that's cool, I have to get to my locker, meet after school at the gate?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah like always," Barry said, before walking his locker.

The day sped by and Barry met with Ollie after school. While walking, Ollie was talking about some new blonde girl to the school **(A/N Some may be confused but this is Sara not Kara yet)** but Barry wasn't listening much, as his mind was at Star Labs.

"So see you tomorrow yeah?" Ollie asked.

"Oh uh yeah obviously," Barry said smiling and then running to his house. He ran inside and straight away asked his parents the question.

"How long till we go?"

 _2 Hours later_

Barry was pretty much freaking out as he got out of the car and started to go to Star Labs. When they got to Harrison Wells and Tess Wells' press conference, Barry wanted to get a closer look so he pushed past people as his parents tried to follow but couldn't get to him. He got to the front and saw the open door the Wells came through. Barry couldn't resist as he sneaked past them and got to the door, walking in and looking around the building. He reached the Cortex and looked at all the people working hard at the computers. He somehow managed to sneak past them as well, finding a lab full of chemicals. He looked around the empty room and heard an alarm going off as he saw the lab door close and lock. He ran to the door and tried to open the door, with no luck. He ran back into the middle of the room and looked for another way out. There was a massive explosion and lightning struck him through the roof window **(A/N like the one Barry has in his CSI Lab)** and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

 **I was going to do a 9 Months later part here but I decided it was good as a cliffhanger. If you want me to make them longer then please leave a review and I will take it into account also, leave me ideas with what to do with the story and bear in mind that this is a Barry x Sara story. See you next time!**


	2. 9 Months Later

**Hey guys, as I am writing this, I haven't posted the first chapter yet as I really couldn't wait to write it. If you are reading this and haven't read the to first chapter then you won't really know how young Barry got his powers. I own nothing, all rights belong to DC and The CW. Oh and I will put Barry's POV at the start of every chapter because I may change one of the POV eventually. Late addition, I decided to put this out now due to the amount of views I have on the story story from 2 Days! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

~~Barry's POV~~

Barry heard distant talking as he opened his eyes slowly.

"He's waking up," A male voice said, relatively close to him.

"Don't overcrowd him, he has been in a coma let him adjust before running tests," Said a female, slightly further back. Barry saw only a bright light but his eyes soon adjusted to the blinding light and he sat up slowly, pulling off the sensors all over his body while looking at the other people in the room. It took him a moment but he realised that the male and female in the room were Harrison and Tess Wells.

"W-what am I doing here?" Barry asked in confusion.

Tess was the first to reply "Hey, take it easy bud, you were in a coma after you were struck by lightning,"

"There is no way, that would kill me with the amount of energy," He said in disbelief.

Harrison spoke up "Well it did and you seem to be in peak condition even under the... Bizarre circumstances,"

"Wait, how long was I in a coma?" Barry asked. Both Tess and Harrison looked down.

"9 months," Said Harrison, looking up.

"9 MONTHS?" Barry shouted.

"Hey calm down Barry," Tess said moving closer and rubbing his back a little, "You're okay now, Harrison call his parents." Harrison grumbled a little in protest but proceeded to leave the room. Barry swung his legs off the table and stood up, looking in the mirror, seeing his newly gained six pack and muscles.

"How is this possible? I'm only 14... And surely lightning can't give me abs..." Barry questioned Tess.

"Well your cells should be atrophied but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration." Tess replied fascinated at the prospect of it. "Just imagine the medical advantages this could bring,"

"That's pretty cool," Barry said as Harrison walked back in.

"His parents are on their way, let me give you a tour and explain what happened that night as I'm sure you are very curious," Harrison said already walking towards a corridor again. Barry followed behind quietly until they reached the pipeline.

"The particle accelerator went online and worked exactly as planned and for 45 minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then... And then there was an anomaly, the electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped and the energy from that detonation was released into the sky which in turn seeded a storm cloud..." Harrison explained.

"That created a lightning bolt that stuck me..." Barry finished for him.

"Yes exactly, your parents had insisted on taking you to a hospital but I convinced them to keep you here, as they couldn't help you at the hospital," Harrison explained and was going to continue but he was cut off by the loudspeaker with Tess' voice coming through it.

"Barry's parents are here, just walking in," Tess said as they were already walking back. They reached the cortex at the same time Barry's parents did and they both ran over to him, his mother crying and his father looking very happy his son was still alive.

"My beautiful boy," She said crying into his shoulder, "My beautiful boy came back to us," Henry joined in the hug as Harrison and Tess watched. After a lot of reunion and a lot more tests, the parents took their son home and made sure he got to bed as Harrison and Tess had both suggested it.

 _1 week later_

 **(A/N This will seem familiar as this was the first paragraph of the first chapter but zi wanted to create an effect of it being like normal again)** Barry's eyes started to open as his pupils adjusted to the light. He blinked a few times before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He twisted to the side and stood up, stretching. He sleepily walked over to his Fish tank and grabbed the fish food next to it. He poured a reasonable amount in, before walking out of his room and into the bathroom and having a short shower. He dried himself and got dressed in a pair of Dark blue denim jeans, a white shirt with blue long sleeves as well as his favourite red jacket and red converses. He walked out of his room, went downstairs and sat at the table. His parents both stared at him.

"Where are you going slugger, we don't have anything planned today?" His father questioned.

"I'm going to school," Barry replied nonchalantly.

"Slugger, you woke up from a coma a week ago, we can't let you go, you might have a side affect of the lightning or something," Henry said, trying to say anything to make his son wait a little longer.

"Dad I passed all the tests, I'm fine and I think I have already missed enough education also, If there was a side effect, I'm sure it wouldn't take a week until it showed up," Barry answered proving all Henry's points wrong. Nora had stayed surprisingly quiet during this conversation and finally decided on her answer to his wanting to go to school.

"Let him go, he's right, he can't stay here forever," She said, giving him his breakfast. Barry ate it quickly and grabbed his bag saying bye to his parents before leaving for Ollie's house. He got there and knocked on the door which was opened by Mrs Queen this time.

"Hey Barry, heard you got out of your coma recently, are you okay?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah Mrs Queen, never better, is Ollie in?" He asked.

"He just left, he is walking with Tommy Merlyn, if you hurry you may be able to catch them," She said apologetically.

"Okay thanks Mrs Queen," Barry said before walking away and towards the school. He was around halfway when he saw a girl around his age with blonde hair, walking on the other side of the street with older boys poking fun at her. Barry got slightly annoyed with them and crossed the street at the crossing and walked next to her.

"Hi, my name is Barry Allen, what's yours?" Barry asked the unknown girl.

"Kara, Kara Danvers," She replied shyly.

"Well Kara Danvers, what do you say to getting away from these kids behind us?" Barry asked, already knowing her answer.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean this," He grabbed her hand and they start running towards the school. They eventually make it and lean against the wall, Barry slightly out of breath and Kara not out of breath at all.

"Thanks, it means a lot that you helped me," She said sincerely.

"Yeah, I hate people that pick on kids weaker then them. This makes Kara giggle but he doesn't understand why.

"I have to go to my lesson, see you later," She says walking away.

"Bye," Barry replies, walking to maths.

As soon as he walks through the door, the whole room goes silent and they stare at him,as he walks over and sits at one of the only available seats.

"Okay people, he doesn't need all this attention, focus on Page 24 of the resource book please," The teacher says standing up and starting to walk into the middle of the room but accidentally knocking her mug off the table and Barry watches it, as it falls, everything moving in slow motion.

"What the..." He says, confused out of his mind. Time seems to speed up again and he watches the mug smash and hears the whole class howl with laughter, he however stays silent. The teacher cleans it up and the rest okf the lesson passes as normal.

He hears the bell go and packs his stuff away, and standing up. He then leaves and makes his way to English. He sits in a seat and he get the same reaction as in his maths class. He had assumed that he was the last one there as he was always late, but the door opened and there was a beautiful blonde that was almost nothing like Kara, as Kara seems always genuinely happy whereas the other blonde girl had a smile on the outside but Barry could clearly see the darkness inside her. The girl sits in the seat in front of Barry and he notices Oli has sank in his seat with Tommy laughing his head off. At lunch, he bought some food and went to sit next Oli but the seat was quickly taken by Tommy, Barry then decided to go sit on the same table as Kara. At the end of the day, Barry walked with Kara home as Alex had some clubs to go to, which he knew because when he asked, she mentioned it. After walking her home, he himself walks home and spends the night in with his parents. Before he went to bed, he went on his computer and looked up what it means if he sees things moving in slow motion and found that it just means his mind is playing tricks on him. He decided not to worry his parents with this and instead went to bed.

 **That was easily one of the longest chapters I have done over my 3 accounts, I just got really swept up in the story and couldn't help it. If you want more chapters of this kind of length, please review and tell me so!**


	3. Back Into The Swing Of Things

**Hey guys, I just published the first and second chapter and decided to write a new one because I honestly love this story. Anyway, I own nothing, DC and The CW do. Enjoy! Late note, I thought I lost this chapter but I saved it in the wrong place, so happy when I found it.**

~~Barry's POV~~

Barry woke up and looked to his side, seeing the clock saying 7:03. He got up and walked over to his fish tank and feeding them like he did every morning, he had decided against showering that morning as he had woken a little later then usual. He got changed into casual clothes and walks down the stairs, seeing his parents moving in slow motion. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were moving normal speed again.

"What is up with me..." Barry muttered.

"Morning slugger, how was your sleep?" His father asked.

"Great dad," He replied, transforming his frown into a smile.

"You may want to hurry and eat, we don't want you to be late on your second day back," His mother said smiling. Barry smiled and started eating the food. He put his bag on and walked out the door and started walking to the school. He got around halfway when he saw Kara walking, he ran over to her and started walking next to her.

"Hey Kara," he said happily.

"Hey Barry," She said, also feeling happy.

"I never really saw you around town before my coma, did you move her recently?" Barry asked confused.

"I landed here about 8 Earth months ago," She said, not realising that she wasn't supposed to tell people she is an alien.

"Ha ha, very funny, I totally believe you are an alien," Barry joked. They walked and talked food a little longer until they reached the school and they went their separate ways.

Barry reached his locker and put away his bag, grabbing his other bag with his sport stuff. He walked to the locker rooms and got changed into shorts and a T-shirt.

He got to the sports hall and saw his Sports teacher standing in the middle with two bags of dodgeballs.

"Okay we would normally start with some exercise but I decided to welcome Allen back, with a good game of dodgeball," Coach Singh boomed. Barry inwardly groaned as the teams were chosen. He found that all the people with strong throws were on the opposite side to him and on his side were all the nerds. The second the whistle blew, the Jocks started running to the front lines, but it seemed as if they were running in slow motion. He looked around and closed his eyes and when he opened them, he saw a dodgeball coming straight for him thrown by Eobard Thawn. It hit him directly in the stomach and he doubled over, coughing a little before walking over to the bench on the side. He watched the game and just after he was hit, a boy came and sat next to him, having being hit in the arm.

"Hey Barry right? How was the coma? Could you hear everything going on around you?" The boy asked, overwhelming him with questions. Barry turned and looked at him, noting his shoulder length black hair.

"Yes, Not really and I don't remember anything said while I was in my coma," Barry said, answering all his questions.

"That is so cool," He said enthusiastically. Barry looked back at the game, surprised it was still going but only because Ollie and Tommy were fighting back and not allowing themselves to get hit. "My name is Cisco by the way, Cisco Ramon," He said. The rest of the lesson was uneventful, Cisco was almost always the first one out and then I came slightly after him. Before he knew it, the lesson had ended and he changed back into his clothes and put his stuff in his locker. He shut the locker and saw a girl leaning against the lockers and staring at him.

"You're the coma guy?" She asked, her coarse voice definitely sounded like it belonged. She was wearing a blck wide neck tee shirt and black jeans with black boots.

"Uh Yeah, Barry Allen," Barry said, the nervousness clear in his voice.

"Sara Lance, I joined a month after you had a nap," She said laughing a bit. Barry followed suit, laughing even though he didn't find it funny. "So what was it like in a coma?" She asked.

"I mean, I don't really remember much, just waking up," Barry answered.

"Well, it was fun meeting you but I gotta get to class," She said, before turning and s walking away, casually looking back at him and smiling. Barry felt his heart speed up, even fast enough for him to worry about it. He realises that she is barely moving and closes his eyes. The sound of the corridor once again becoming lively. He looks at where Sara was but there was no sign of her He shook it off and walked away, his heart still beating at a million Miles Per Hour.

The rest of his day was completely normal and he didn't have anymore classes with Sara that day. He met up with Kara as he always did and the two started walking home. Cisco ran up behind them and walks next to Kara.

"Hi, Cisco Ramon," Cisco said putting his hand out in front of her. She jumped a little and stopped walking, the others stopping as well.

"Kara Dangers," She said taking his hand and gripping a little too hard.

"Woah chill girl I'm Barry's friend," Cisco said pulling his hand away in pain. She smiled apologetically and started walking again. To which Cisco walked as well but on Barry's side. "Did you hear about that guy flying around Metropolis? I think they call him Super guy or something," Cisco said trying to start conversation.

"Superman," She corrected, "He's my cousin," She said in all seriousness. Barry and Cisco stopped and looked at her.

"Do you, like, have the same powers?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah do you want to see?" She said, getting ready to use her powers.

"Not here girl, let's go in here," Cisco said pulling them into a nearby alley.

Barry looked over the dark alley and felt something wasn't right but didn't know what. Both the boys watched Kara as she slowly levitated off the ground and flew upwards, spinning in a circle before coming to the ground and using her heat vision to burn a pattern into the ground, making it look like a diamond shape with an S in the middle of it. Cisco was freaking out as she was demonstrating her powers but the heat vision had lit up enough of the alley for Barry to see the men holding guns towards Kara, they were in suits and were just about to pull the trigger. Barry puts his hand out and the men fire green bullets at her from their sub machine guns. Time slowed down and Barry realised what he had to do. He ran over and grabbed Cisco and Kara before running out of the alley and dropping them off at their respective houses and then went back, punching the men multiple times while still moving in slow motion **(A/N Barry just believes it is slow motion like in the TV show)** Barry grabbed the guns and ran back to a nearby gun shop, dropping the ammo clips with the green bullets and walking into the gun shop in normal time.

As soon as he opened the door, the shop owner stared at him. "What do you want kid?" He said.

"To sell these," Barry said holding up the two sub machine guns.

"Where did you get those?" He said, very suspicious as Barry walked to the counter. He dumped the guns on the counter.

"That doesn't matter, how much would I get for these?" Barry asked trying to avoid the fact he stole from people that look like the government.

"Couple hundred maybe, this is high grade stuff, I will offer you 250 for both," The man said opening his cash register, pulling a wad of money out. Barry took it and the shop owner grabbed the guns and turned back to the kid but he had already gone. He looked over the gun and found the words _DEO/ARGUS property_ etched into the handle. The shop owner screamed in frustration as he realised he bought stolen items from a kid.

Barry ran home and caught his breath before knocking on the door. His dad opened the door, "Heh slugger, we have some guests round, they have two daughters the same age as you, come say hello," He said, guiding Barry in.

Barry dropped his bag in the hallway and walked into the main area, and saw Sara sat next to her parents.

 **I will leave this one here, because I have written quite a lot today, a lot for me anyway. I will see you next time, Bye!**


	4. Not Breaking, Just Entering

**"For the month of 2018-03, there have been a total of 233 Views and 140 Visitors to story: Young Flash." That is what I saw from the Traffic Graph. Thank you guys so much! To think, that is only over the space of 2 weeks? That's incredible. I decided to bring you this chapter early because of the support I have been getting but after this I will aim to post a chapter weekly on Saturdays, if it is late then expect it the following week. Please leave comments with constructive criticism so I know how to improve my story and please leave a comment anyway, I love reading the reviews. I also reply to reviews so it you have questions that they want answering, please ask. Anyway, I own nothing, DC and The CW do. Enjoy!**

Barry stared at them, or more specifically at Sara.

"Barry Allen I presume?" The mother said, smiling at him. Barry hadn't heard her of course, focusing on Sara's blue eyes staring back at him. There was another girl, sat near the couch on a chair. She was trying to contain her laughter as she saw them. Henry nudged Barry's arm and he snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am," He said feeling a bit embarrassed about how obviously he was looking at her.

"Why don't you take Sara and Laurel to your room while we talk?" His mom suggested, smiling.

"Uh yeah sure," Barry continued, "It is just up here." He walked past grabbing his bag in the process. He walked up the stairs and heard the girls following behind. He opened the door to his room and saw his room was quite messy. He looked back at the girls walking up the stairs and closed his eyes, time going slow again and he ran into the room, clearing up as much as possible. He finished and sat down on his bed, out of breath. The girls walked through the door and looked at his room, before Sara pulling out Barry's desk chair and sitting on it while Laurel sat on his desk.

"Why are you out of breath? You only ran up some stairs," Sara laughed, "You must be in really bad shape." Laurel joined in laughing and eventually it died down. "So what do you do for fun around here? It seems pretty boring" She sighed.

"I don't know, hang out with Ollie maybe," Barry suggested.

"Isn't that your ex?" Laurel asked Sara. Barry's eyes widened slightly as Sara sunk in her seat, saying nothing. Laurel started laughing.

"He's your ex too, remember? He cheated on you for me." She replied, already knowing she won this battle. Laurel's laughs were immediately nonexistent, clearly annoyed at her. Barry felt the tension in the room and desperately wanted to get out of here before a fight broke out.

"Oh my god I totally forgot, I have to go meet Iris, I will see you later sis and it was nice to meet you Barry," She smiled and ran out the door, Barry hearing the front door shut and her footsteps walking away from the house.

"So, do you wanna see something?" Sara said, her eyes looking mischievous. Barry cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Like what?" Barry asked, confused.

"I know this really cool place, just come with me," She locks Barry's door and opens his window, leaning out and looking back at Barry. He walks over to the window as she dropped, he looks back at the door and jumps out the window as well, using the small lip on the wall to help himself down.

She starts walking down the street, towards the city. Barry follows behind, noting the sky slowly turning orange as the sun was setting.

"Quickly we will miss it," She starts fast walking and Barry follows.

"Where are we going exactly?" Barry asked. "I just don't want to be late for dinner..." Sara rolls her eyes while smiling.

"You'll see and besides, aren't you 15 as well? Our parents will just think we are kissing somewhere," She said, turning and smirking at him, his face turning completely red. Barry said nothing more for the rest of the walk, and they eventually got to the gate of Star Labs. She jumped on a dumpster and jumped the fence, looking at Barry on the other side.

"You coming or what?" She asked, Barry looking unsure.

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" Barry quizzed, worry creeping over his face.

"Okay, if you're not coming then I guess I will go alone... I might even get hurt..." She said, trying to guilt trip Barry. He sighed and climbs the dumpster and jumps the fence and she smiles in victory. "Okay, let's go, we need to make up for the time you wasted." She started running, Barry running after her normal speed, easily catching up to her. They reached the wall and Sara took a short breath before grabbing a metal pipe on the side of the building and using it to climnb the wall. Barry sighed again, debating if he should finish this and go home or stay and see what she wants. He decided to climb after her and as soon as he touched the pipe, he knew there was no turning back.

He reached the top, pulling himself up onto the roof and sitting on the highest part of the roof edge, next to Sara. They both watched as the sun sank below the horizon.

"I'm surprised you came, you seem like the kind of person to chicken out of this stuff" She laughed.

"I have my moments," He joined her laughter and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and watched as the sky was taken over by darkness. She lifted her head and looked at Barry, staring into his eyes. He noticed her looking and turned as well, looking at her. Barry slowly started leaning in, his heart rate picking up. He saw her pupils start to dialate and her breathing start increase. He put his hand on her cheek and they both leaned in until they were millimeters apart.

"HEY YOU KIDS, YOU CAN'T BE UP THERE!" A voice shouted from below as a torch was shined at them. Sara and Barry instantly pulled away and looked at the voice origin. Sara straight away stood and started to run, Barry followed after her. They got to the other side of the roof and Sara looked over the edge, then looking back at Barry and smiling. She jumped off the edge and Barry's eyes widened as he quickened his pace, running to the edge and looking down at Sara running down the fire escape. Barry jumped as well and ran down, jumping over the railing at some places. They reached the bottom and dropped, landing in a spider man position before pushing themselves up.

"COME HERE, IF YOU DON'T, WE WILL HAVE TO DETAIN YOU!" The officer said standing behind them. Barry took a quick look at him, he seemed familiar in some way, he was quite fat so he wouldn't be a good runner. Barry took off, the opposite direction of the officer and for once, Sara followed him. The officer chased after them, but they easily outran him.

They eventually made it back to Barry's house and bore going in, they leaned against the outside wall, catching their breath.

"That was so fun," Sara Laughed, "We should do it again sometime,"

"Are you kidding? Almost getting caught by the cops was kind of thrilling but next time we won't get so lucky." Barry said, only smiling.

"You can just use your superspeed," Sara chuckled, "I know about it, I saw your room before you cleaned it up, there was no way you could have cleaned it that fast." Barry went red and was kind of embarrassed. "Hey listen, that almost kiss doesn't mean anything. I was just caught up in the moment." She said apologetically but Barry just nods.

"Yeah same, I barely know you, we should get inside." Barry said, walking to where his window is and looking up at it. Sara walked in front of him and put her hands out for him to step up and he takes it, her pushing him up to the window, he puts his hand down and helps her both stood in the dark room that was suddenly filled with blinding light as they saw their parents staring at them with angry faces. The cop that was chasing them was stood there as well. That's where Barry had seen him, he was his dads friend from the CCPD. Barry sighed and looked down as Sara tried to make something believable up.

The rest of the night was tense. Sara and her parents had gone home, his parents had told him to go to his room while they decided on a punishment. Barry was lying on his side on his bed, looking at the wall. He heard his door open slowly and his mother sit next to him on his bed and could feel his dad's presence in the room.

"We decided on a punishment, you have to stop seeing Sara, she is clearly a bad influence." His mother said softly. He sat up and looked at her.

"You can't do that..." Barry continued, "I will keep seeing her anyway, no matter what you say, what if I worked for Star Labs on the weekends? For free." His mother looked at his father and she debated it for a second.

"If she really means that much to you then I suppose you could do that..." She said, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight my beautiful boy,"

"Night mom, night dad," He said.

"Night slugger," His dad replied, walking out the door with his mom. Barry started getting ready for bed when he saw something at his window. He opened his window and saw a note, saying " _Thanks for the good night, hope we do it again some time, -Sara x"_ Barry smiled at the x and finished getting changed, before going to bed with a smile on his face.

 **That was that chapter, I hope you enjoyed my first little taste of action and I hope you noticed my little note message, having Sara x and then Barry kind of was an accident but zI'm rolling with it. Please leave a review! See you next time!**


	5. Testing

**So I know I** **'m a little late with this chapter but I was thinking of transferring this story over to Wattpad and wanted to know which one would get the most traffic and found this one got way more views, over 500 while on Wattpad it only got 18 views… So this is the long awaited 5** **th** **Chapter. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Barry slowly woke up, the sun shining in his face. His mom had just opened the curtains in his room and he sat up.

"Why are you in here so early?" Barry said, sleepily.

"Already forgotten our deal?" She smiled, "You work for Star Labs on weekends, and what is today? A weekend." Barry groaned as his mom walked out the door, closing it behind her. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before standing up and shuffling across the carpeted floor, reaching the fish tank. He poured a bit too much food in, too tired to really control the portioning. He walked out of the room and walked into the shower room.

 _30 minutes later_

Barry walked out of the shower room with messy hair and a smile on his face, the grogginess washed away. He walked into his room and sees a flash of blonde hair pass his window. He smiled and ran over to the window, opening it and looking out. No one was there, but there was a note with a phone number and nothing else. He frowned and flipped it over finding it blank. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saved the number into his phone, texting the number.

 _"Hello?"_ Barry texted, putting his phone away, getting dressed and running down stairs. He ate his breakfast fast, before walking to Star. He got to the gate and saw Harrison waiting there.

"Won't have to jump the fence this time," Harrison said, not looking mad, just disappointed "You are a bright kid Allen, you don't want to turn to a life of crime because there is no coming back from that,"

"Yeah I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," Barry said, lying a little as he knew exactly what he was thinking, one word, one person... _Sara_. As they walked towards the Lab, Harrison sighed.

"You aren't the only one working here either, after he heard you would be working here, they practically begged me for him and his friend to be able to work here. Obviously having teenagers working for us isn't the best but you will be helpful.

Barry walked out of the elevator, following Harrison into the Cortex. He heard the voice of Cisco Ramone shouting about something and a girls voice telling him to calm down. He got in there and saw Cisco geeking out about the tech. He didn't notice Barry at first but quickly realized that he was there.

"Hey Barry, man is it cool to see you here," Cisco said with a massive smile, "This is Caitlin Snow, she is my friend from school," He gestured to the strawberry blonde girl in the room. She smiled and waved a little, clearly shy.

"Hey," He smiled at her, she stayed stood in the corner, hugging her clipboard as she took notes. "Hey, Mr Wells? Can I talk to you? Privately,"

Harrison tilted his head to the side at him. "Please, just call me Harry, and sure let's go out here," He walks into the corridor and Barry follows.

"Well I have been experiencing some... Effects of the lightning and particle accelerator..." Barry explains and Harry listens intently, "I have been having sudden bursts of the world slowing down..."

"How long has this been happening?" Harry asked.

"Since school a couple days ago," Barry said and Harry looked quite mad.

"You could be slowly dying inside! You should have come to us straight away!" He shouts, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the Cortex.

Tess stands up and pretends she hasn't been looking at the CCTV but the other two teenagers were still watching it.

"I know you all saw it, Tess set up some telemetry for my old running suit," Harry said, ordering people to do things and Cisco volunteered to help with the gadgets and secretly the new suit.

 _1 hour later_

They all stood on the tarmac of a Ferris Air landing strip, Caitlin recording some things on her clipboard, Cisco working on a device as Barry steps out of the trailer. Cisco rushed over as he walked out, touching things on the bright red suit, activating some devices. He grabs the helmet off of his head and shows him a black circle with a lightning bolt striking through it.

"Why a lightning bolt?" Barry quizzed.

"You got your powers from a lightning bolt, right? I thought it was poetic justice." Cisco puts the comms into the helmet and puts it on his head. Barry gets into a running stance looking forward. Upon hearing the go from Cisco, lightning flashed in his eyes and he speeds off, vainly hearing them gasp and Cisco reading off the readings of the speed. Barry was running and laughing as he looked to the side, seeing a man invaded yellow lightning similar to his besides the colour, looking at him before disappearing, he looked back in front of him and crashes into some water barrels. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before, the nerves sending masses of electrical waves to his brain. His instinct was to grab and hold his arm which he did. The team ran over and half carried him back to the lab.

Later, he was sat on the bed in the med bay, with his healing hand.

"Looks like you had a distal radius fracture," Tess said, showing him the x-ray.

"Had?" Barry asked confused. Tess then put up another x-ray of his hand.

"It has completely healed in three hours, this could mean major advancements in medicine, if we can just figure out the secret of your cells..." Tess said, wanting to help everybody that may need the thing that they could possibly achieve.

"I already know what it is," Harry explained, "He moves faster then a speeding bullet so it seems his body does everything at extreme speeds," He smiled at Barry but frowned, "What brought on your little fall?"

"There was also a man, with lighting around him, watching me run but he disappeared." Barry said. Harry frowned and thought for a second.

"You guys should get home, me and Tess need to talk about some things, we will see you tomorrow." Harry said and they walked out, Cisco congratulating him but they soon got in their car and Barry sped home, midway making a decision to keep it from his parents, not wanting them to worry. He got home at 1PM and decided to not actually go in and instead checks on his phone.

 _Hey, meet me at Jitters in 20_ The text read.

Barry checked the time it was sent and saw it was sent 18 minutes ago. He ran in the house and quickly changed before speeding into the city, reaching the coffee shop. He walked in and saw Sara sat at the table, looking at her coffee. Barry sat down opposite her, smiling.

"You're 5 minutes late, how can you have super speed and be late?" She laughed.

"I was a little busy then, I have to work for Star Labs now... willingly," He said smiling a little as he didn't hate the job he just didn't particularly want to spend his weekends working at a place that was probably not going to be repaired and rebuilt. She laughed.

"I was just grounded but I snuck out my window," She smirked. Barry nodded and saw a man walk into the place with his head down and a cap on it. Barry shrugs it off and sips his coffee. The room suddenly filled with fog, he heard people screaming and a gunshot. Barry immediately jumped into action. He ran to where the guy with the cap was and saw him walking away but he disappeared in the thick fog. Barry sped after him and watched him get in his car and start driving away. Barry ran after the car, getting to the side of it before jumping through the car window.

The guy looked to his side and looked shocked, but continued to reach for his gun. Barry saw what he was doing sand twisted the steering wheel 180° and the car screeched as it turned to the side and flipped over. Barry crawled out of the car to see the guy walking away from it and making a thick fog on the road as well. Barry knew what was Imminent so he sped to the side so he wouldn't get hurt but he felt a pain in his chest as he watched the car explode. Guilt. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back to see Sara standing there in a new outfit, a black costume with a metal staff. He almost didn't recognize her with the mask and blonde wig on but he didn't ask. Barry walked forward and embraced her and she hugged him back.

Barry pulled away and picked her up, and sped both of them to inside Star Labs. She almost fell over when he put her down so he put a hand round her back to keep her supported. Once she was steady, he walked into the cortex, seeing Caitlin and Cisco at the workstation with Doctor Wells and Tess.

"I wasn't the only one affected was I?" Barry shouted at Harry.

"We were going to tell you Barry, we have been calling them Meta-Humans, people who have power from the particle accelerator explosion." He said, looking sort of guilty. At that moment, Sara walked in without her mask on but she was still wearing the suit. Harry took a double take of the new person in the room. "You're the vigilante that has been in the news recently, with your green friend. I never thought you would be a kid." She looked mad when he called her that but she took control of her short lived anger.

"We saw a man that could control the weather, he was the cause of someone... someone died and I wasn't fast enough to stop it. We need to stop this guy and others like him," Barry stated, not taking no for an answer.

"We can't let you do that, you don't know what these powers could do to you in the long term. You're still just a child. And your parents! Killing us would be generous if you got hurt." Tess piped in for the first time. Sara was stood behind Barry, clearly on his side.

"My parents don't have to know... People are getting hurt by the Meta-Humans you created. I was hit by the bolt of lightning but I feel like these powers were given to me for a reason so I fully intend to use them." Barry stated, angry at Wells.

"Come on Barry, we can do this without them, me and my 'green friend' will help you with these Metas" She said, putting her hand on his shoulder and pulling Barry towards her and they started walking out of the room.

"Who is your green friend?" Barry asked once they were out of the cortex and into the elevator.

Sara smirked, "Oliver Queen." Barry stood looking shocked as the elevator doors opened and she walked out. When she got a couple of feet forward, Barry sped forward next to her.

"Wait what? Oliver? He doesn't have any powers and he can't fight, you should have seen him against that bully, Thawne." Barry said not quite believing her.

"I will take you to his lai-" Sara got cut off by the elevator opening again and Cisco Ramone running out with Caitlin walking out behind him.

"Hey wait up guys, we want to help you with this Meta." Cisco said, Caitlin silently agreeing.

"I bet Oliver is going to be happy I brought three people into his lair and told them his secret." She laughed and walked ahead signaling for them to follow her.

 _30 minutes later_

Cisco was at the workstation, marveling at the power of the computers while a blonde woman who looked like she was not as physically fit as the others. Caitlin however was looking at the chemistry bench with Sara showing her some things as she was quite good at chemistry. Barry heard some steps coming down the stairs and turned, seeing Oliver walking down holding a compound bow.

"Felicity why are there people in the cave?" Oliver asked giving her a sort of death stare.

"Blame Sara not me," Felicity said, turning back to the monitors, choosing to say out of it.

"Ollie we need your help, there is a powered person n the city that attacked the coffee shop me and Barry were in, he could control the weather. Oh and Barry has super powers too." Sara said, explaining the situation. Oliver looked at Barry weirdly.

"What powers do you ha-" Before he could finish his sentence, Barry had run out of the cave grabbed some food from Big Belly Burger and brought it back to the cave. "-ve exactly? Oh okay super speed, got it."

"So I was thinking you use carbon based arrows right? You could make them 10 times stronger by using a carbon-aluminum composite." Barry said looking back at the arrow case and picks one up, inspecting the head of the arrow.

"Barry focus, we have to find this weather guy befor-" Oliver was saying before he got cut off by Cisco.

"Clyde Mardon, that's his name, I found the security footage of C.C. Jitters and ran his face through facial recognition. Oh and Barry we made a suit for you but left it at STAR so can you run back and bring it here for when we do fight Clyde." Cisco asked and Barry complied, speeding back to STAR, bringing the suit back to the cave.

"Uh guys? I think Mardon is robbing a bank. Central City Bank to be exact, you guys need to get down there." Felicity interjected.

"I'll meet you guys there." Barry said speeding out of the cave, at first forgetting his suit but recovering and coming back to get it.

Once he got to the bank, he looked around seeing a panicked crowd down on the ground with shattered glass from the skylight all over them and the floor. There were storm clouds above him but they were inside the building. He felt the rain come down on him, causing him to cringe slightly but he quickly realized that his suit was waterproof, making a mental note to thank Cisco later.

The man noticed Barry's presence quickly and turned toward him. I thought I was the only one but I guess that explosion did me than just give me my powers and kill my brother." The thief said with the anger clear on his face. Barry's eyebrow raised.

"Sorry about your brother but I have to stop you from hurting anybody else." Barry said, trying to get into a ready stance but as he had no experience at all so he looked like a young kid trying to fight a grown adult. Suddenly, wind started picking up around him in a 2 foot radius, quickly speeding up into a Tornado. By Barry's guess, he assumed it was at least an F4 tornado by now.

There was a little bit of a crackle before the voice of Cisco came into his ear. "Hey Barry, I activated your comms, Oliver and Sara are also linked up and are on their way. That is an F5 Tornado Barry, it could destroy half the city." Cisco explained, talking fast but it didn't stop Barry from understanding.

"What if I unwound it by running in the opposite direction?" Barry asked, already knowing the risks but needing to try.

"Barry, you would have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that-" Cisco was then uninterrupted by Caitlin.

"Your body may not be able to handle those speeds, you'll die." She said, not knowing the person well but not wanting him to get hurt.

"I have to try," Barry ran at the tornado, running around it as fast as he could, while quietly hoping he doesn't get disintegrated. He heard Cisco mutter something about the suit holding up but didn't have time to process it as he was struck by something Mardon threw at him. "He's too strong!"

"You can do this Barry, you were right, I am responsible for all this, so many people have been hurt because of me and when I looked at you all I saw was another potential victim of my humorous and yes I created this madness but you Barry, you can stop it. You can do this, now Run Barry Run." Wells said, having obviously hacked into the comms system after hearing what was going on in the city. With new found inspiration, Barry started running again, faster than before and was making amazing progress with what seemed like a lightning tornado forming on the outside, unraveling the tornado.

The Tornado dispersed into wind throughout the streets while Barry was on the ground, exhausted. Clyde had gotten up before him, holding a gun up to him.

"I didn't think there was anyone else like me." He said, the anger dissipated a little.

"I'm not like you, you're a murderer." Barry said standing up. Clyde raised the gun up on Barry but before he could pull the trigger, an arrow came from behind Barry and hit it's mark in Mardon's chest the impact making his body fall to the ground faster than usual. Barry turned, seeing both the Black Canary and the Green Arrow stood next to two black motorbikes.

"Aren't you a little young to have your licenses?" Barry joked.

"Aren't you a little young to be fighting crime and wearing a leather jumpsuit?" Black Canary said back, smiling. Barry heard sirens and assumed they were coming towards the bank robbery to join the others that were already on the scene but he was surprised when he saw it turn the other way.

When Barry got back to the base, he had brought some big belly burger and they ate for another 30 minutes before they all left to go home. But Barry didn't sleep in his room that night, he also didn't talk to his friends at all after that.


	6. Getting back into it

**Okay I** **'m not sure anymore, but should I make this story about Barry and Sara or Barry and Kara? I feel like I'm leaning more towards the latter after this chapter. Read it then leave me some reviews on what you think. Also, I'm sorry if you wanted Sara as I have been building that up for a while but I just feel like Barry and Kara make a better couple then Barry and Sara. I own nothing, enjoy.**

Barry felt like his life had ended. He didn't live in his house anymore, he wasn't allowed to see his father, he didn't have his mom to kiss him goodnight. He didn't talk to his friends anymore, he didn't walk to school with Kara and Cisco. He didn't fight crime anymore, leaving it to Oliver and Sara.

He was sat in the not yet familiar bed as he heard the door open.

"Hey Barry are you okay?" The man's deep voice asked, but Barry didn't respond. He heard the tray of food be put on the desk while the other from yesterday was taken. Barry closed his eyes as soon as he felt the tears start to come, wishing the sad thoughts away. He soon was asleep as he had the all too familiar dream of that night.

 _Barry had arrived home as happy as could be. He had beaten Clyde Mardon, even if he did have help from Oliver. But that happiness quickly went away as he saw his house surrounded by police with his father being ducked into a police car._

" _What are you doing?!" Barry shouted at the police officer running normal speed over there._

" _Barry, don't go in the house." He said before the car door was slammed shut. Of course he ignored the warning and ran in the house, seeing something covered by a white sheet that was stained with what looked like blood. He slowly pulled the sheet, seeing his mother very pale with dried tear streaks down her face. There was also blood staining the carpet beneath her. Barry felt a strong hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the body of his mother, pulling him into a hug. When the African American cop was leading him out of the house, he saw a man in yellow watching him from across the street but disappeared faster than even Barry could see._

Barry woke in a cold sweat as he often did at this point in the dream, looking over at the clock. 2 AM. It had been 2 months, why was he still having these dreams? Barry sighed, getting up, going over to the window, opening it, climbing out onto the roof and sitting on the very top.

After around an hour, he heard something in the tree next to the house, causing him to look over and see a blonde girl in normal clothes trying to climb the tree to the roof but not being very successful. She eventually made it and carefully walked over to Barry, sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here Kara?" Barry asked her, avoiding eye contact.

"Everyone is worried about you. Oliver or Sara were going to come but I convinced them to let me come. We need you Barry, the whole of Central City needs you." Kara explained, pushing up her glasses.

"I can't do it. Central City has Oliver, Sara and you. It doesn't need me too." Barry said, looking at the darkness in the distance.

"That may not be true. I have super speed but even I am not fast enough to catch this dude. We know he wears Yellow and has yellow lightning but we can't beat him or even catch him. Oliver almost died a couple days ago." She explained, hoping this would convince him.

"I'm sure you guys will figu- wait did you say he wears yellow and has yellow lightning?" Barry asked, finally making eye contact with her.

"Yeah why? Do you know him." Kara asked.

"He was at the runway, watching me when testing my speed and then I saw him after my mom was…" Barry said, not wanting to finish the sentence. "Maybe I should come back… It sounds like you guys need a hand from another speedster."

"Yeah we need your help." Kara said, putting a hand on Barry's back.

"One more question, why did you climb the tree when you can fly?" Barry asked chuckling a little bit.

"I was told not to use my powers in public," Kara explained, felling it was a reasonable argument. Barry however thought it wasn't as he had burst out laughing. "What?"

"Look around Kara, does it look like anyone would see you at 3 in the morning?" Barry said, still laughing a bit.

"The person coming into your room might have." Kara said smirking at Barry. As if on cue, a sleepy Joe stuck his head out the window, looking straight at Barry.

"What are you doing out here? Get back inside." Joe said, moving back a bit.

"I was talking to…" He looked back to where Kara was sat but found she was no longer there. "Myself."

Barry then muttered "I thought you weren't allowed to use your powers in public Kara." He did this because he knew she had super hearing. He heard a giggle as he climbed in, making him smile. He went to bed feeling happy, which he hadn't done in a while.

 _8 hours later_

Barry woke up, initially mopey as normal but he quickly brightened up, knowing he had the chance to catch his mothers real killer and free his father. He quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs and sitting at the table opposite Iris.

"Hey Barry, you're looking happier than normal today." Iris said, looking up from her homework.

"Yeah and I feel happier." Barry replied as Joe brought in the breakfast. He took note of the fact that Barry had his shoes on, which surprised him as Barry never left the house unless it was for school.

"Where are you off to then Barry?" Joe asked, putting his place in front of him.

"I'm going to meet up with some friends," Barry answered, eating his food quickly by human standards.

"That's good," Joe said back, sitting down with his own food. Before Joe had barely started on his food, Barry had already finished. Barry got up to walking to the door. "Hey Barry, where exactly are you going? You're not going to visit you're dad are you?" Joe asked, slightly suspicious of his sudden change of attitude.

Barry frowned briefly but it left just as quick, "Star Labs." He said as if it was normal.

"Do you want a ride?" Joe said, still having his doubts but still willing to help by giving him a ride.

"No that's fine Joe, I will be back before dinner." Barry said before opening the door and closing it behind him, checking the road for people before speeding off to Star Labs.

He arrived at Star Labs, skidding to a stop in the cortex, seeing his friends looking at him surprised with Ollie reaching for his bow. Kara wasn't surprised however and was actually smiling at him. Cisco ran over first and went to hug him but stopped short as he saw his shirt on fire. In a panic, Barry pulled his Jacket off and pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor and stamping on it. He looked up and saw Kara blushing and looking away while Sara was clearly watching him, without trying to hide it. Barry heard steps behind him and turned to see Tess and Harry walking towards him, while Tess grabbed a Star Labs Sweatshirt from the side and passed it to Barry.

Cisco then went in for a hug, holding him for like 15 seconds. "Good to have you back man," He said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Ollie nodded at Cisco's statement and Sara also seemed to agree with it.

There was a beeping sound that stopped but was accompanied by another one shortly after.

"Harry looked on the screen and spoke up. "Barry, Kara. There is a fire on 5th and it's a big one. Oliver and Sara, there is a bank robbery in progress on 15th, got it?" He said, not having to say much as Ollie and Sara were all ready walking to their suit cases while Barry and Kara had already changed which made Barry a little embarrassed because he had seen her nearly naked because he was moving just faster than her. After his embarrassment had just faded, he ran out the door followed by Kara who then flew above him to the fire. She landed on the roof with an impact, causing the building to shudder and crumble a little.

"Careful Kara, that building has weaknesses from the fire. If you hit it with a little more force it would have been obliterated." Cisco said, having an overview of the building pulled up.

"Sorry, getting used to this whole using my powers in public thing." Kara said, smiling a little, part of it being embarrassment. Barry tried to run into the first floor but found the door was blocked.

"Cisco the door is blocked, are there any other entrances?" Barry asked looking around.

"Uhhh no, the only other entrance is on the roof." Cisco responded, trying to juggle helping Barry and Kara with helping Oliver and Sara. Barry ran at the wall, hoping he would be fast enough to run up the wall, which he then found out he was. He ran in the door on the roof, passing Kara carrying multiple people out. Barry made it the first floor where he saw lots of people hiding under their desks. Barry ran over, using his momentum mainly to help him carry them out to the roof for Kara to take down. They had cleared almost all of the building. Kara used he X-Ray vision and told him there was someone still on the 28th floor when she was taking her last load down.

Barry ran down to the 28th floor, searching the whole floor and eventually finding a small girl coughing under her bed. Barry went over to her. "Hey little girl, we have to get out of here, why don't you crawl out of under your bed and we get out of here?" He said holding his hand out for her. She nodded and reached for his hand. Their hands were just about to meet when the ceiling collapsed onto the bed. Barry's fast reactions had allowed him to get his hands into position to hold the bed up while she got out. "Get out to the roof and shout for Supergirl she will come save you." He said to the little girl. She nodded and ran off. Barry let go of the bed, allowing it to collapse next to him. He heard the sound of the sound barrier breaking as Supergirl went up to save the little girl. The problem was that the sound barrier breaking had created a shock wave that tipped the scales between the building collapsing and not collapsing. At first Kara hadn't noticed she had started the collapse of but the building hitting the floor, sending brick dust through the streets which was followed by screams. Kara panicked, using her X-Ray to look for Barry in the rubble. She saw one body in the rubble, buried quite deep. She flew into the air and flew as fast as she could, burrowing through the rubble towards Barry. She made it to him, grabbing him around the waist and using her back to protect his body as she made a new way out of the rubble.

After she had flown out, she flew to the top of another building so Barry wouldn't breathe in the brick dust. She checked his pulse and found it was barely there. "Come on Barry, please don't die. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." She said, crying.

"No… It isn't your fault…" He said, wheezing. "The building was comin-" Barry was cut off by Kara's lips on his own. **(A/N This is one of the things you have to choose, does he talk to Kara about the kiss, explaining his feelings for her. Or he can tell her he wants to be friends only.)** Barry just sat there from shock as Kara held her lips against his. She stopped kissing him, looking into his eyes and seeing the shock. She mentally scolded herself for doing that and flew away from the area as fast as she could.

"Hey Barry did you just kiss Kara? That is so cool." Cisco said, clearly grinning on the other side of the comm system. Barry couldn't even respond, instead running back to STAR Labs, falling into the wall, holding his fractured ribs. Caitlin and Tess ran over, helping him to the medical cot, looking at his ribs. Ollie walked over alone, without his hood on and without his bow.

"Where's Sara and did Kara get back?" Barry asked Ollie, his voice clearly in pain.

"Sara heard you kissed Kara and said she needed to get some air while I think Cisco said Kara's suit tracker showed her at her house. Barry then laid back as Tess and Caitlin treated his ribs.

 **Okay sorry for the shorter chapter but I need you guys to make this decision so I can work on the next phase of the story. I will make a new chapter when I get at least 3 reviews telling me who I should chose to be with Barry.**


	7. Occupational Hazard

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait but this chapter is totally worth it. This is my second attempt at writing this story as the first version was lost. The vote came out as Barry x Kara (7 - 1) so the story is now going to be Barry and Kara. Also, check out my new story bout the tv show Titans as it will occasionally cross with this story. As usual, I don** **'t own anything and enjoy!**

Barry got up when Caitlin and Tess finished treating him. They had grown closer and Tess acted as a sort of mentor to her. While it was the same for Cisco and Harry, as Harry treated him like a son even though they had only known each other a short time. Oliver was there too and he had told him where Sara and Kara had gone. 

"Ollie, I'll check on Kara, you got Sara?" Barry asked, looking at his friend. Oliver nodded and set off out the door from the med-bay. Barry stood for a moment before Caitlin tapped on his shoulder, causing him to turn to her where she put her hand on his arm.

"Barry just a bit of advice, don't just tell her it was fine, tell her how it made you feel." Caitlin smiled at him, rubbing his arm up and down for a moment before dropping her arm and walking back to Tess. Barry nodded and sped off, still wearing his costume. Barry arrived next to Kara's house, seeing Kara on the roof,facing away from him. He had an idea suddenly and smiled. He ran to the side of her house undetected although he suspected that she knew he was there. He grabbed a branch of the tree that was next to the house and pulled himself up, reaching for the next branch. He grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled himself up, to see Kara looking at him and smiling slightly. Barry smiled back and walked over, sitting next to her. He pulled his gloves off and lowered his mask, looking at her tear stained face shining in the sun. Kara noticed him looking and quickly looked away to hide her blush. They sat together as they watched the sun set in the distance.

"How are your ribs?" Kara asked tentatively. Barry looked at her and smirked.

"They are fine… Great even." Barry continued. "But you all ready knew that with your X-Ray vision which is still so cool by the way. Kara laughed a little, before laying her head gently on Barry's shoulder. He responded by lightly leaning his head against hers.

"Barry I'm so sorry about today, I wasn't thinking, you could have died. We are part of the team and we need to look out for each other. I hope you can forgive me." She said, the tears starting to fall again.

"Kara it's fin- I know you had the best intentions and I respect you for that. I don't blame you. The building was coming down, no matter what anyone did. You don't need me to forgive you, you need to forgive yourself." Barry replied, following Caitlin's advice. He was surprised that she would have guessed something like this would happen. Kara pulled her head up off his shoulder an looked him in the eyes.

"I almost got you killed, how can I forgive mys-" Barry leaned in and kissed her gently, putting his hand to her face, cupping her face. He could tell she was shocked for a moment but she slowly leaned into it and started kissing him back. He heard a cough from the edge of the roof and Barry looked over to see a girl with shoulder length black hair. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the alien he was just kissing.

"Alex?! What are you doing here, I'm a little busy here." Barry held a little laugh in while Alex did the same.

"I saw a dude climbing onto our roof who apparently is that fast dude from the TV." Barry stopped smiling and suddenly got really serious. "Relax, your secret is safe." She smiled before looking over at Kara. "Mom and dad are coming upstairs, you might want to get off the roof before they kill you for being on the roof again." Alex disappeared, probably going back into the window that she came out of. Kara looked over at Barry again, smiling again.

"Sorry about that. I should probably go back in before they find me up here in the Supergirl suit." Barry nodded before she continued. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek, before climbing down through the window Alex had been stood on the outside of.

Barry smiled, speeding down the roof and wall, onto the street and speeding towards the house that he still didn't feel was his own. He stopped off at STAR LABS, dropping off his suit and grabbing his clothes before getting home and smoothing out his clothes outside the door. He pulled the handle and saw Joe turn his head from his position on the couch.

"I thought I was going to have to go looking for you." He laughed at his joke before he looked back at the TV. Barry smiled and walked over, sitting next to Joe and leaning against him, watching the sci-fi channel. He soon fell asleep and Joe carried him to his room, putting him into his bed. Barry slept peacefully smiling constantly as he was introduced to one of the first nights without a nightmare for a while.

 _The next morning…_

Barry woke to his name being called from down the stairs, telling him to hurry up because the school starts soon and two of his friends were waiting downstairs. He looked at the alarm clock that had either failed to work or he slept through it. The time showed He looked at what he was wearing, he was wearing the stuff he had worn the night before. It then registered to him that 2 of his friends were waiting downstairs. He quickly jumped up, looking around and changing into something quickly. He ran down the stairs normal speed to where he saw Kara and Oliver sat on the couch. Barry quickly grabbed his bad from beside the stairs while they stood up to leave.

"Bye Joe!" Barry shouted as he opened the door and walked out.

"Where's Iris? I thought she lived here too?" Kara asked, a little jealous she gets to see Barry more than her.

"Iris walks to school with Laurel and Thea while Sara walks alone. Barry can you run to Cisco and Caitlin's to get them as well?." Oliver answered, while Barry sped of returning a few seconds later with a sick Cisco and a disoriented Caitlin. Cisco threw up in a nearby bush before, wiping his mouth and walking along, still slightly disorientated. Barry apologised and they continued walking to the school.

They had surprisingly arrived 10 minutes early and had hung out in the school library. Barry walked to his first class alone since his friends weren't in that class. The lesson was cut short due to gun fire outside the building.

All the students ran away from the window, screaming while Barry looked straight at them. They had green bullets. There was a man standing behind them but he looked more dangerous than all of them combined. He had 2 swords on his back and an orange and black face mask. Barry looked back and saw that the teacher had told them all to hide in the corner of the room while they barricaded the door way with the tables. Before too many had been stacked up, Barry ran over and pulled the door open, running into the hallway, trying to get to Oliver's classroom which he had a little trouble doing because the men with guns had already entered the school but he sped past them without them noticing. He got to the door and tried to push it open. He found it was barricaded and scolding himself for thinking Oliver would do anything else. He knocked on the door and called out to Oliver, quiet enough so the men wouldn't notice him. He heard some protests as some tables were shifted and the door opened. He saw Oliver on the other side, pulling him in and pushing the tables back into place. He saw Cisco and Caitlin hiding with the other kids. He scanned the crowd but not seeing Kara or Felicity in the crowd. Barry looked back at Oliver.

"Oliver, Kara and Felicity aren't here and I think they are shooting a radioactive element. I don't know anything else that would glow green. I will go find them, you stay here and look after them or try and get them away from the danger. Oh and I saw this dude with a black and orange mask? One of the eye holes was missing from it." Barry said, moving back over to the tables.

"Are you sure Barry? It can't be, he's dead. I'm certain of it, he drowned." Oliver partially explained. Before Barry could pry into what Oliver had meant, he heard a scream from down the hallway. He pulled the last desk away from the door and looked out seeing Kara's sister being dragged away with a gun to her head. She seemed to be struggling which was a good thing as it meant she wasn't dead. The bad thing was she wasn't dead so that probably meant they want her alive to bargain for Kara coming with them. Without a second thought, Barry sped over to where she was being dragged away. He hit the guy in the ribs and once in the face, hoping it would knock him down for at least a few seconds. He then realised his punches had exerted so much pressure he had practically thrown the guy into the lockers.

He grabbed the gun the guy had and unloaded the clip, finding a magazine of green bullets.

"Do you know what this stuff is?" Barry asked Kara's sister who had just picked herself up.

"Is that? I think that's the stuff that really hurts Kara. I heard mom and dad talking about it one night, ages ago. Krypto something." Alex explained, looking anxious to return to somewhere safe but she was not prepared to do that without her sister.

"Okay you go down the hall to my friend Oliver, I'll find Kara and I promise I will make sure she's safe." Barry explained as he sped away before she could say anything. He looked through as many classrooms but nothing. He began to worry she had already been shot and that soldier before was just uninformed. He was about to stop and shout for her when he saw Kara standing in the middle of the hallway. He ran towards her, opening his arms and closing them just as fast around her. He felt a warm liquid trickle down his front, causing him to pull away and see blood staining her shirt.

"Barry…?" Kara said before she collapsed forward. Barry saw a man behind her, holding a smoking gun. Barry lost it, laying Kara down and smashing the guys head against the wall twice and dropping him to the floor. He knew he had to get Kara help. He ran back over to her and saw she was barely concious. He grabbed her quickly and sped away from the school, going faster than he ever had and placing Kara in the med-bay. He ran around the whole lab until he fund Harry and Tess, working out some equations.

"Help her please!" Barry said, terrified for her. Tess seemed confused for a second but she instantly got to work. Barry sped back out of the building, going straight to Kara's house. He figured Her parents probably knew more about Kryptonian physiology than anyone. He couldn't find Kara's father but her mother was looking at the same kind of rock the soldiers were shooting. Barry grabbed her and took her to STAR Labs instantly.

"Kara was shot at my school by some soldiers with green bullets, you know the most about her physiology so you need to help out doctor here." Eliza was already crying but she was pulling herself together.

"Barry we need the room, go wait outside." Tess instructed. Barry seemed terrified to anyone in the room but he was sure she was going to pull through. He did as he was told, waiting outside. Oliver pushed the doors open about 15 minutes later, with Sara, Caitlin(Who put some a surgery uniform on and ran inside) and Cisco close behind him.

"Barry they're all looking for you, including Joe. How's she doing?" Oliver asked, standing next to Barry as they cut her chest open. Barry looked away, looking very distressed.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Barry turned away, pulling out his phone and texting Joe to let him know he was okay and surprisingly asked him to come to Star Labs. He also added to bring anyone in the car. He looked back and saw Harry walking out. "Is she okay? What's happening?" Barry pestered him, but it was for a good reason.

"The bullet punctured her lung and we can get it out but she is losing a lot of blood. We don't know if this will work but we need you to give her some of your blood as you are the most likely to be a better match for her than all of us." Wells said, but Barry didn't give it another thought. He was straight in there, not even slowing down to give a response. Barry instantly set up the blood transfusion device and had himself hooked up. Wells quickly hooked up Kara as well and began the transfusion. Within a few moments he began to feel slightly dizzy but he didn't let them know, determined to give her as much of his blood as he could. After another minute or so, Harry turned off the machine when Barry had passed out.

Barry slowly opened his eyes tiredly, looking around, seeing Kara laid next on the bed next to the chair he was sat on. Despite the fact she was almost completely covered in blood, she still looked beautiful to him. Tess and Caitlin were still watching over her but it seemed like the surgery had finished. Barry looked over at the heart-rate monitor, seeing the occasional heart beat spiking up. He saw a bright light leaning over her and it didn't take him long to realise it was a sun lamp. That was when he noticed the sweltering heat in the room. He realised Caitlin and Tess would both be feeling it but they didn't let it show, just like Barry. He pulled the needle in his arm out and got up, looking over Kara sleeping before walking out of the room, slightly light-headed still. Joe was sat in a chair while Laurel was sat next to Sara and Iris next to her.

Barry walked over to Joe, he looked up, standing and giving Barry a hug first and foremost. "You are that Flash guy? So yesterday when you went to Star Labs you really went to fight crime with your friends?" Joe asked, sitting back down. He seemed to be taking it okay but inside Barry knew he was mad.

"Yeah… I was planning to tell you eventually but my hand was forced when Oliver told me you guys were looking for me after Kara was…" Barry hesitated, not wanting to say the word.

"Well you seem better now then you did before. If this is really helping you move past your mother's death then I can't stop you. I might as well help you because I know you will never listen to me about stopping." Joe put his arm around Barry and pulled him close.

About 30 minutes later, Caitlin walked out the door. "Barry she's awake and she's asking for you. We turned the solar lamps down so It should be bearable." Caitlin smiled at Barry and moved out of the way so Tess could leave and Barry could enter. Kara was sat up, she looked tired and like she wanted to sleep but Barry knew that no matter what happened to her she would never back down because of some soreness.

"Kara… I didn't run fast enough. I should have been there before you were shot… I should have-"

"Barry. You did run fast enough. I would be dead if it wasn't for you. You saved my life and I owe you everything. Like you said, I know you had the best of intentions, I don't blame you whatsoever." Kara took his hand and continued. "We need to stop apologising for this stuff. It is just an occupational hazard. Also, I hear I have a load of your blood in me, so I guess we are bonded now."

"I think we were before." Barry leaned down to her a laid a kiss on her lips. "Now rest. We can handle anything that might happen while you're asleep." Barry walked out of the room, as she laid down. Before he left he looked back at her again before shutting the door.

 **I know this might not be the longest but I saw the amount of new reviews and I knew I had to post this before someone hunted me down and killed me for not posting. Anyway, I hope you guys had a good Christmas and will have a happy new year. See you next time!**


End file.
